


Chicken, stuffed with mozzerella, wrapped in parma ham ...

by loulou76



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluffy fluffy fluff!, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 21:57:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3705821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loulou76/pseuds/loulou76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>... with a side of homemade mash.</p><p>(NB disclaimer - this is all fiction and I don't know/own any of the characters)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Chicken, stuffed with mozzerella, wrapped in parma ham ...

**Author's Note:**

> ... with a side of homemade mash.
> 
> (NB disclaimer - this is all fiction and I don't know/own any of the characters)

With a sigh, Louis smoothed down his shirt, checked his hair in the mirror for the last time and turned to go into the kitchen and check on the food. He sniffed – something didn’t smell right. Please, please don’t let him have mucked this up … 

“Louis?” came a voice as he heard the front door close and damn it, now Harry was back and everything was going wrong.

“Hazza – don’t move!” Louis shrieked as he sprinted to the kitchen. He yanked open the oven and, phew, just a little bit black but basically fine. What a relief.

“Umm, Lou … can I move yet?” came Harry’s bemused voice.

“No … yes … just go upstairs can you?” came the flustered reply. Harry skipped upstairs, wondering what was going on but sure he would find out soon enough.

Louis frantically finished laying the table and plated up the food. “OK Haz!” he yelled.

When Harry came into the kitchen, all he could do was stop and stare. Stare at the table, perfectly laid; stare at the dozens of tea lights flickering all around the room. Stare at his beautiful boyfriend, who was standing next to the table, his blue eyes shining and his hair glowing caramel in the soft candlelight. Louis looked breathtaking and … nervous?

“Lou , this looks, looks amazing babe” Harry breathed, “are you OK though?”

“Um” was all Louis could come up with. No, he could do better than that. “Um … well … do you remember the first meal I cooked for you – well the first meal I cooked ever?” he asked, his blue eyes connecting with Harry’s green ones, full of love.

“Of course” Harry chuckled and proceeded to mime the making of the well known meal.

“Well,” Louis chuckled nervously, “well, here it is – chicken, stuffed with mozzarella, wrapped in parma ham with a side of …”

“… homemade mash.” Harry finished, smiling. “It looks great, as ever, Lou – is there any special reason for this?”

Louis held his breath and took a step towards his boyfriend. His hands trembled slightly as he reached for something hidden behind the wine cooler on the table. Harry’s breath hitched when he saw the box. 

“Lou …” his voice trailed away, his eyes locked on Louis’, his feet frozen to the spot.

Louis opened the ring box, knelt down in front of Harry and looked up at him, unwavering.

“Harry. We’ve talked about this before but, but now – with us about to be able to show our love to the world – now I think is the time. I love you so much, will you marry me?”

In an instant, Harry was on his knees, face to face with Louis. His eyes were filling up but he had to answer properly.

“Of course yes, yes, yes,” he sniffled “I love you so, so much Lou.”

And they sealed their engagement with a heated kiss, so full of love. And ate their gorgeous meal and made plans – so many plans for their future, their future as husbands.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed the fluff! 
> 
> Any kudos/comments will be massively appreciated!


End file.
